1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of sanitization or disinfection, for example sanitizing or disinfecting environments, rooms, areas, surfaces or objects, for instance for use in medical facilities such as hospitals or clinics in which medical procedures may be performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many instances it is useful to disinfect, sterilize or otherwise sanitize environments, rooms, areas, surfaces or objects, and in some situations such may even be vitally important.
For example, it is typically important to sterilize, disinfect or otherwise sanitize environments and objects associated with a medical treatment and diagnostic procedures, for instance medical procedures such as a surgery, child birth delivery, and physical examinations, or even diagnostic procedures such as medical imaging procedures.
Conventional techniques for sterilizing, disinfecting or otherwise sanitizing reusable instruments or implements (e.g., scalpels, scissors, forceps, hemostats, and/or clamps) typically include exposing the instruments or implements to high temperatures and pressures (e.g., autoclaving), chemically treating the instruments or implements (e.g., bleaching), and/or exposing the instruments or implements to ultraviolet light. Conventional techniques for sterilizing, disinfecting or otherwise sanitizing other non-disposable objects (e.g., linens, sheets, towels) may include laundering using water at suitably hot temperatures and/or a sanitizing agent (e.g., bleach). Also for example, disposable objects (e.g., surgical sponges, gauzes, absorbent pads) may be supplied from the manufacturer in sterile form in suitable packaging. Conventional techniques for sterilizing, disinfecting or otherwise sanitizing surfaces in rooms (e.g., floors, walls, counters, table tops) in which medical procedures are performed typically include wiping or mopping the surfaces with a disinfectant solution.
These sanitizing or disinfecting procedures are typically performed by low wage workers, who may not have the training or motivation to do a thorough job. Even if properly trained and motivated, there may not be adequate time or staff provided to thoroughly prepare an environment. In many instances, there is little oversight over such procedures.
Tracking sterilization, disinfection or sanitization may also be useful. Such may be useful in ensuring that adequate precautions are being taken. Conventional techniques for tracking such typically include filling out or completing a paper form by an individual who performs the sterilization, disinfection or sanitation procedures. Again, these procedures are typically performed by low wage workers, who may not have the training or motivation to do a thorough job, or who may be overworked. In many instances, forms are not filled out concurrently with the procedures, but may completed at the end of a work shift or even work week, increasing the probability of the recorded information being inaccurate. Again, there may be little or no oversight in how and when such forms are completed.
Sterilization, disinfection or sanitizing is becoming increasingly important as bacteria, viruses and/or fungi mutate and particularly as antibiotic or drug resistant strains of infectious organisms (e.g., Methicillin-Resistant Staphylococcus Aureus, commonly denominated as MRSA) become ever more prevalent. Many such antibiotic or drug resistant infections are acquired in medical facilities, such as hospitals. Thus, new approaches to sanitizing and disinfecting, including new approaches to tracking such procedures are desirable.